


The Ballad of Catra Applesauce

by absynthe_minded



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absynthe_minded/pseuds/absynthe_minded
Summary: To the tune of Yumyan Hammerpaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Ballad of Catra Applesauce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yumyan Hammerpaw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665770) by Daniel Rojas. 



> because I'm a dork

She was born with an axe to grind  
The toughest Magicat you ever saw  
Well, she could slash through a hatch with just one swing  
We call her Catra Applesauce!

Meow Meowmeow! Meow Meowmeow!  
We call her Catra Applesauce!

(Haha!)  
She could punch out a thousand Wasteland Bosses  
She's mighty fast on all four paws  
Her claws so tough they get into fights  
Her favorite food’s gray ration bars!

Meow Meowmeow! Meow Meowmeow!  
Her favorite food’s gray ration bars!

(Yee-hee! Everybody!)  
Catra Applesauce!  
Catra Applesauce!  
I hear Catra sings sad torch songs  
About warriors, light, and fears  
She also shoots daggers from her eyes  
And rips our hearts out with her tears?

Yo!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Catra, Catra, Catra Applesauce! (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Catra, Catra, Catra Applesauce! (Hey! Hey!)


End file.
